warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Hellfire
__TOC__ Introduction Operation: Hellfire was the 5th Special Event to be presented in War Commander '''. Commanders are challenged to complete increasingly more difficult waves of battle against one or more Rogue Factions. With the successful completion of each wave in the allotted time the Player is awarded with special Event Experience Points (eXP) which they may in turn use to unlock Special Event Prizes in the Event Shop. '''The Event Format for each Special Event may vary, see below for more information. Event Information New Event Prizes Detailed Play Information *'Attack Waves' **'Special Event Base '- For each Attack Wave the Player may choose their target from 5 different levels of Verkraft Bases. **'Event Base Choices '- There are 5 Levels of Event Bases : Level 10, 15, 20, 25 & 30. **'Event Base Choices '- eXP is awared based on the Level of Event Base completed. See table below for complete listing. **'Event Task '- The Player must destroy enough of the Event Base's defenses to allow for the successful extraction of the Rocket Shematic. ***The Rocket Schematic is found in the ruins of the Rocket Research Building ( Command Center ). ***Destroying the Rocket Research Building will expose the Rocket Schematic freeing it up to be collected. ***The Rocket Schematic may be collected by any Ground Unit , vehicle or infanty. ***Once collected the Ground Unit carrying the Rocket Schematic must then retreat out of the Red Zone to complete the extraction. ***If the Ground Unit carrying the Rocket Schematic is destroyed the the schematic is dropped and must be collected by another ground unit at that spot. **'Successful Attack '- An attack on a Special Event Base is considered successful when the Rocket Schematic piece has been collected fand extracted out of the Red Zone. **'Unlimited Attacks '- The Player may attack each Special Event Base as many times as necessary to complete the task of Extraction. *'Ending of a Special Event. '''A Special Event ends in 1 of 3 ways: *#The Official Event Clock expires. *#The Player reaches a Wave in which they can not successfully extract the Hellfire Schematic piece, thus forcing the Player to resign from the event. *#The Player successfully earns enough eXP to Unlock all the Event Prizes. eXP Payouts States of Repair - Event Command Center Additional Information *Operation: Hellfire'' introduced a new Rogue Faction called the Verkraft. **Lead by Dr. Heinrich von Kruger *''Operation: Hellfire'' was a all Attack Event. **Commanders are required to Collect parts of the Hellfire Schematic from the ruins of the Event Base Command Center *''Operation: Hellfire'' event bases have a unique Command Center also known as the Rocket Research Building. **There are five versions of the Rocket Research Building. One for each level of the event base. *A Player may choose to continue attacking Event Bases after unlocking the Elite Hellfire in order to increase their Leaderboard Standing. **Attacking is allowed throughout the Events duration. *Player may receive assistance from Friendly Commanders. The Assistance may include **Destruction of some or all of the defenses on a Event Base **The partial extraction of the Rocket Schematic. The Player wishing to receive the eXP must however be the one to take the schematic out of the Red Zone. *Event Bases of all Levels spawn on the World Map thought the duration of the Event. All Event Bases are accessible by all Players. Event Firsts & Records *'War Commander Firsts :' **''First Apperance of a New Rogue Faction ''- The Verkraft ' *'Special Event Prize Firsts : **''First Special Event Prize to fire Long Distance Missiles'' - Hellfire / Hellfire Missile ' *'Special Event Firsts : **''First Special Event requiring the Extraction of an object from the Event Base Command Center'' - *** Operation: Hellfire / Rocket Schematic **''First post World Map Special Event with unique Event Bases'' - Operation: Hellfire **''First Special Event to spawn Event Bases on the World Map'' - Operation: Hellfire / Verkraft Bases **''First Special Event a unique event only Command Center'' - Operation: Hellfire / The Rocket Research Building **''First Special Event a animated Command Center'' - Operation: Hellfire / The Rocket Research Building **''First Event Bases not required to be fully destroyed to be completed'' - Operation: Hellfire / Verkraft Event Bases External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: Hellfire - (Official) - Event Page. *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/12 ) : ----- - (Official) - Event Preview Thread. *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/12 ) : ----- - (Official) - Event Thread. Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Gallery - Animated Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. Hellfire-CC-5-Animated-3.gif|Rocket Research Building Level 30 Gallery - Event Features Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. Hellfire-HUD-2-Extended.png|Event HUD Hellfire Unlocked Hellfire-XPAward-Lv30.png|eXp Award Level 30 Gallery - Event Messages Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. Hellfire-Event-Message-1-Pre.png|Event Message #2 : Pre Event Hellfire-Event-Message-2-Pre.png|Event Message #3 : Pre Event Hellfire-Event-Message-3-Start.png|Event Message #4 : Event Start Hellfire-Event-Message-4-24h-Left.png|Event Message #5 : 24h Remaining Hellfire-Event-Message-Complete.png|Event Message #6 : Event End Hellfire-Event Message-HalfwayTo-Hellfire.png|Event Message : Halfway to Hellfire Hellfire-Event Message-Progress-Elite-Hellfire.png|Event Message : Progress to Elite Hellfire Gallery - Misc Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. Hell2.PNG|Event Announcement E-mail #1 Hellfireop.PNG|Event Announcement E-mail #2 Hellfire-Wallpaper-1280x1024.jpg|Event Wallpaper 1280 x 1024 Hellfire-Wallpaper-1920x1080.jpg|Event Wallpaper 1920 x 1080 Hellfire-CaptureFailure.png|Failure to Collect Rocket Schematic Hellfire-FacebookHeader.png|Facebook Header Bar Gallery - Event Prizes Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. Hellfire-Insturctions.png|Available Prizes Hellfiretank.png|Prize Unlock Message Hellfire 7.png|Prize Unlock Message Elite Hellfire Video Navigation Category:Event Category:Special Event Category:Event Class - Attack Category:Verkraft - Antagonist Category:Special Event Task - Extraction Category:A to Z